I. INSTITUTIONAL CAREER DEVELOPMENT CORE ? KL2 PROGRAM: ABSTRACT The Harvard Catalyst (HC) KL2 Program is the cornerstone across Harvard University (HU) and its affiliated academic health centers (AHCs) to train the future leaders in clinical and translational research. The KL2 program admits, by a highly competitive process, CT investigators who are within the first 3 years of their initial faculty appointment at HU. Over the period of this award, to meet CTSA requirements and budget reductions, the HC KL2 program will admit 14 awardees in year 1, 13 awardees in year 2, 10 awardees in year 3, and will reach the 9 allowable slots by year 4. Each KL2 awardee will be enrolled for a period of two years to allow him/her to acquire by the end of the award period: 1) Subsequent peer-reviewed funding from the NIH or disease-specific foundation grants, and 2) Further support and acknowledgement at their AHCs as CT investigators who are critical to the institutional mission as documented by financial support and a clear track for promotion. These are the two key metrics of success of the HC KL2 program. To accomplish this, the KL2 program will create a community for junior CT investigators to enhance their transition to independence. The KL2 Program proposes four specific aims: (Aim 1) Select, mentor, and train HC KL2 trainees, and provide a supportive Harvard-wide environment that ensures their success, and develops and sustains a robust community of junior CT research investigators; (Aim 2) Optimize and individually tailor a customized educational program that supports the training of KL2 trainees so that they become independent, collaborative, and team science-based investigators committed to combating the most complex human diseases and health problems; (Aim 3) Evaluate and continuously improve individual and team mentorship models that support successful development and career progression of diverse HC KL2 trainees; and (Aim 4) Ensure that metrics of success are continually used to identify and improve components of the program that most effectively support career progression and transition of KL2 awardees to independence. These aims will be completed with the contributions of outstanding faculty mentors, HC Cores that enhance education and research methodology, and innovative HC programs that encourage team science and ensure a diverse workforce. KL2 graduates will become fully independent CT investigators capable of addressing unmet medical needs, and in turn, training the next generation of CT investigators.